


This Might as Well Happen

by WizardSandwich



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Lancelot is lowkey based on the knight Lancelot tbh, Lancelot was literally a joke and then it spiralled down from there, M/M, Welsh is a bulky idiot type who steals shit, he's also v in love, idk if knight is an actual cybertronian position but uh, lancelot's a knight and you can't stop me, there'll probably be someone weird obscure ship in here too, will there be canon characters? yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Welsh is an idiot, Lancelot knows, but he's sure that everyone else knows that too.





	This Might as Well Happen

**Author's Note:**

> an oc fic bc i care too much about my boys

“Slag it,” he heard Welsh curse from their quarters.

There was the sound of something slamming and he could only assume that Welsh had knocked something over in his frustration. Lancelot typed in the code to the door. It swished open to reveal Welsh tapping angrily at a datapad. None of Welsh’s knick-knacks decorated the floor, but an empty energon cube laid on its side on the table.

Welsh didn’t look up at him, greeting him with only, “Hey.”

Lancelot threw away any hesitations he might have had of approaching his sparkmate. He knew that Welsh would tell him if he didn’t want him there, regardless of how he might hurt Lancelot’s feelings. “You okay, you brute?” Lancelot asked softly.

Lancelot could see and feel that he was not and he could guess what Welsh was angry about. Lancelot’s own energon cube sat heavy in his servos and there is the feeling of dread that accompanied the knowledge how little they had left. It was a miracle that they had any at all, that Lancelot’s smaller frame took less than Welsh’s larger one.

Welsh let out an angry huff, “You know I’m not.”

“I know,” Lancelot soothed, moving to sit beside him, “I just thought that I would ask. Common courtesy.”

Welsh snorted at that, “Common courtesy died with Cybertron.”

“I was a knight. Common courtesy will die when I do,” Lancelot told him.

“A couple months then,” Welsh muttered darkly, turning his attention back to the datapad.

Lancelot’s grip tightened on his cube, “We’ll figure something out, you big lug.”

Welsh’s optics lit up at that but never left the screen. He looked as if he had had a sudden realization, as if Lancelot had reminded him of some latent and probably stupid scheme. “I could raid the Decpticon mines,” Welsh said.

Lancelot knew that the lack of “we” meant that he planned to go alone. “I know you think you can’t be hurt, but one mech against an army? You’re impulsive, but you’re not an idiot. They’ll kill you.”

Welsh had the audacity to shoot him a cocky grin, like nothing Lancelot said mattered, “No one can kill me but you, sweetspark. Maybe that Prime too. No more, no less.”

“Welsh,” Lancelot tried, already knowing that he won’t win.

Welsh responded in kind, “Lancelot.”

“At least, let me go with you then,” Lancelot surrendered quickly, with all the dignity of a mech who was defeated from the beginning. The light protest had been more token than anything else.

Welsh sighed, like he knew that that was what Lancelot would request. “You can’t. If I lose you…” he trailed off quietly.

It was a lot for Welsh to admit that when he was usually full of pride, confidence, and bravado. “And if I lose you?” Lancelot countered. “What do I have?”

“You have the ship,” Welsh attempted to assure him hotly. “You think I would leave it and my stuff to anyone else?”

It was clear the Welsh was desperately trying to appease him, but if anything it only made him more determined. “God, you’re an idiot,” Lancelot huffed. “I’m going with you no matter what.”


End file.
